Not Too Old
by Today and not tommorow
Summary: This is a one shot Kushina X Itachi lemon story where Minato is dead, and the current Hokage is Itachi.


**As in the description, Itachi is about 21 while Kushina is 40. The Uchiha massacre was avoided, Kushina is alive and Itachi is Hokage.**

The nights in Konoha these days are mostly silent ever since Uchiha Itachi became Hokage 8 years ago at the age of 13.

It wouldn't have been such if he didn't stop the Uchiha coup convincing both sides to settle it in a peaceful manner. The settlement they reached was that Itachi becomes Hokage as a bridge between both Konoha and the Uchiha clan.

This idea was proposed by Itachi himself, but it he wasn't the one who came up with it. The one who gave him the idea was the same person who gave him hope on the Uchiha clan and put more trust in a peaceful manner of dealing with them.

That person is also the one he is with tonight alone in the Hokage office. In it, there were two people occupying the same chair with one on top of the other. There was a green apron on the Hokage desk, and an empty case ring next to it.

Itachi was sitting in the Hokage seat with his pants unzipped. In his lap, in front of he erection was sitting Uzumaki Kushina with only wearing a fully buttoned white shirt, and a new engagement ring on her finger.

The two of them were secretly dating for about 3 years now. Itachi started having feelings towards Kushina after she helped him avoiding the Uchiha massacre by encouraging him to not give up.

He was young back then, but his feelings towards Kushina only grew stronger with the passing years until he became 18, and decided to reveal his feelings towards her. At first, Kushina thought it was cute, and agreed to go on a few secret dates with him since she was kind of lonely once Naruto became old enough to go on more and longer missions.

However, these "few" secret dates became plenty, and with time she began returning those feelings back.

Itachi was never with another woman in his life because of his feelings towards Kushina. While he tried to make some advances on Kushina, she would refuse them every time because of their age difference even though she would love to spend the night with him as well.

She reluctantly agreed only when Itachi proposed to her this night showing her how serious he was about their relationship, but she was still hesitant to say the least and Itachi could sense it.

"I don't get why you don't want to take off your shirt, Kushina-sama"

"Well... it's kind of... embarrassing for a woman at my age" replied Kushina with a face so red that it gave her nickname as a "tomato" a new meaning.

"Embarrassing?" asked a confused Itachi since Kushina took off her pants, and is about to get even more intimate with him.

Kushina grabbed her shirt from the bottom and raised it ever slightly to only show her belly. She had a small belly flap, and as Itachi stared at it realizing why she was embarrassed, Kushina looked to the side wishing she could die at that moment.

One of the thoughts that ran in her head was _"Good thing we didn't go any further than this. Now, he will end it bef-"_.

That thought of hers was cut short once she felt Itachi's hands around her ass cheeks grabbing to raise Kushina until her stomach was in front of Itachi's face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Before she knew it, Itachi kissed her "embarrassing" belly flap and even gave it a slight bite before liking it while locking his eye's with Kushina's.

"Your..." She wanted to say something, but she understood Itachi's intentions very clearly towards her.

Kushina gave Itachi a soft smile as he lowered her down, and she began to unbutton her white shirt following it by taking off her bra.

"You asked to see this, so it's your fault if you don't like how they look" said Kushina referring to her c-cup breasts that have small stretch marks showing their age.

Itachi released his grip from Kushina's ass, and began fondling her breasts.

 _"So soft"_ thought Itachi to himself not regretting a for a single moment that he kept himself a virgin all these years just for her.

Not before long, he began sucking on them giving Kushina weird feeling. The last time someone sucked on her breasts was when she breastfeed Naruto. She had forgot that sensation of a man sucking on her breasts ever since her husband died when Naruto was born.

In all this, and Itachi has yet to insert himself inside of her with his manhood rubbing against her entrance getting the two wet.

Kushina took the initiative releasing Itachi's mouth from her breasts and taking his cock with one hand, raised herself a bit, and sat on it slowly.

"ah..." She moaned only once before she became comfortable with Itachi inside her hugging him with her head rested on his shoulder and his on her's.

 _"I guess I am not as young as before"_ Kushina thought disappointed she couldn't give Itachi the same moans she gave Minato when the two were young.

"I am sor-" She was about to apologies but felt Itachi thrust in her kissing her shoulder, and nick before finally kissing on her lips.

Itachi released his mouth from hers, and looked her in the eyes blushing but with a serious expression with Kushina sitting his lap with her hands around his shoulders, while his hands grabbed her waist from each side still thrusting in and out in her.

"I know you're too old for me. I know there are more attractive women than you, but... "

"eh?!" Kushina said as she felt Itachi releasing his load inside her.

"I love only you" said Itachi as his semen overflowed her insides dripping on the chair they were sitting on making it's way eventually to the floor.

"You... came inside me? but..." Kushina didn't know how to respond. She thought Itachi would pull out at the last moment.

"The other day I saw you looking at some children playing. I know your lonely because Naruto-kun will soon leave your house to live on his own which is why I proposed to you... and well..." said Itachi with his face becoming redder and redder.

"That's why I proposed to you." said Itachi in the most serious face he could use at the moment seeing how embarrassed he was.

"But... I... I mean... you could at least have waited to see if we would work together. Then, a year later decide if we want a child or not. Now, you're locked in this relationship and not just because of this ring" explained Kushina to Itachi hoping that maybe he could now understand the situation he is in.

"hehehe..." Itachi giggled at Kushina's words.

"This isn't a joke!" said Kushina frustrated at how calm he is.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" she asked with feeling a bit angry that Itachi is mocking her.

Itachi raised his hands to Kushina's face, and placed them on cheeks pulling her to his face locking their eyes once again as he began to annunciate his next sentence word by word.

"I-WANT-TO-START-A-FAMILY-WITH-YOU" said Itachi with a firm voice.

Itachi saw a tear running down Kushina's face.

"What's wrong? did I do some-" he was cut half way by Kushina's lips embracing him as strong as she could with her arms around him.

 **The end**


End file.
